FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This application claims the priority of German patent application 196 00 076.9, filed Jan. 3, 1996.
The invention relates to a microcapsule-coated, flexible carrier material, and more particularly, to a microcapsule-coated flexible material constructed as a glove.
Flexible carrier materials, particularly in the form of cloths that have a coating with microcapsules that can contain different materials, are known per se. When the microcapsule-coated side of such a carrier material is rubbed with pressure on a surface, the microcapsules burst open and the material contained therein is released and applied to the surface.
Experience has shown that in cloths with a microcapsule coating large parts of the cloth remain unused, since only certain portions of the cloth are effected when the cloth is rubbed under pressure. A large part of the expensive microencapsulated material remains unused. Furthermore, one must be careful to maintain the contact between hand and cloth, particularly if the surface to which the microencapsulated material is to be applied is substanially inclined. In addition, using a microcapsule-coated cloth can lead to applying encapsulated material at a point where it is not desired. Pressure may be inadvertently exerted on parts of the cloth that cover a point where encapsulated material is not desired. This may occur, for example, when one attempts to prevent the cloth from falling.